Veneno sangue
by Ingrid Mariane Black Cullen
Summary: Ginevra era toda vermelha. Mas seu vermelho mais belo era o do sangue. Intenso, brilhante. Fic voltada ara o projeto Broken da seção DG do fórum 6V. Itens 95. Veneno e 97. Vermelho


Título: Veneno-sangue

Título: Veneno-sangue

Autora: Ingrid Mariane Black

Sinopse: Ginevra era toda vermelha. Mas seu vermelho mais belo era o do sangue. Intenso, brilhante. Fic voltada ara o projeto Broken da seção DG do fórum 6V. Itens 95. Veneno e 97. Vermelho.

Disclaimer: Harry e todos os personagens da série (principalmente o Draco e o Sirius) me pertencem nos sonhos, então, aqui, eles são da J.K., que foi muito mais esperta que eu e criou esse mundinho.

* * *

**N/A: **Bem, tenho uma DG publicada, ela estava aí há muito tempo e eu não costumo deixar coisas inacabadas. Eu gostava demais do ship, mas por um monte de traumas peguei raiva da Ginny e dos dois juntos. No entanto, Lady Malfoy, uma das minhas melhores e mais lindas amigas me mostrou sua fic do projeto, perguntou se faltava muito para que eu entregasse a minha. Naquele momento, eu ainda não estava participando. Mas resolvi fuçar e me dei de cara com dois itens maravilhosos e aproveitei, já que há tempos eu queria dar a ela um presente. Sarah, essa história foi escrita por sua causa e é toda sua. Você é minha carambolinha.

* * *

Seus cabelos podiam ser de qualquer cor. Pretos, brancos, castanhos. Loiros como os dele. Mas não. Eram vermelhos. Como o outono.

Ginevra era toda vermelha. Vermelho-outono nos cabelos, os lábios eram vermelhos como morangos. Mas o vermelho mais belo era o de seu sangue. Intenso, brilhante. Vermelho-sangue.

Sangue que corria em suas veias apenas para que pudessem se encontrar. Sangue que pulsava violentamente quando ele a empurrava contra a parede, apertando sua cintura delicada e mordendo seu pescoço, que sempre acabava marcado. De vermelho.

Ginevra era toda pecado. De seus lábios vermelhos escorria veneno. E a cada vez que se encontravam na calada da noite, o veneno se infiltrava no corpo de Draco, correndo pelas veias misturado ao seu sangue puro. Veneno-sangue.

"Pare de olhar para os lados, Weasley."

"Não quero que nos vejam." Ele riu debochado, enquanto acendia o cigarro.

"E eu que pensava que grifinórios fossem corajosos."

Ela o fuzilou com os olhos castanhos, para em seguida virar o rosto. Odiava que a chamassem de covarde. Odiava mais ainda quando era Draco a dizer aquilo. Justamente a pessoa mais covarde que ela já conhecera. E o impulso de acabar com a farsa a envenenava. Mas logo passava, porque era até óbvio que ela não queimaria seu casamento de papel com o Eleito. Ainda mais por alguém como Draco.

"O quê, querido? Você tem uma aliança de brilhantes para me dar? Por que, se tiver, eu aparato agora para casa." Ele a encarou, os olhos cor de gelo faiscaram num ódio gelado que lhe era peculiar.

"Foi o que pensei", completou, após alguns instantes de silêncio. Apertou a varinha com força numa mão, enquanto com a outra pegava o cigarro que jazia esquecido no cinzeiro e tragava profundamente. "Faça um favor a nós dois, Draco. Cale-se."

Ele se levantou e ela o seguiu. Assim que saíram do restaurante, deram-se as mãos e rodopiaram para o apartamento que usavam para se encontrar.

Sem cerimônias, Ginny despiu o casaco, atirou os sapatos para o outro lado, soltou os cabelos e esperou que ele viesse a ela.

Mas Draco não se aproximou. Ao contrário, ele desabotoou a camisa azul, lentamente tirou os sapatos, sentou na cama e acendeu um cigarro.

Ela o observou com um meio sorriso. Desde que Ginny estava no quinto ano, as coisas eram daquele jeito. Principalmente depois que ela e Harry passaram a namorar e lhe parecia impossível respirar sem ter um dos dois por perto. E as coisas continuavam do mesmo jeito, agora que o loiro já tinha vinte e cinco anos.

"Não fique bravo, querido. Nós dois sabíamos desde a escola que as coisas seriam difíceis..."

"Faça um favor a nós dois, Weasley... Cale-se. O que te faz pensar que eu me importo?"

"Assim que eu tirar minha roupa, você vai se importar..." E sentou no colo do rapaz, enlaçando as pernas com firmeza ao redor do seu tronco.

Draco abaixou a alça do vestido de Ginny e beijou seu ombro com suavidade calculada.

Ela o segurou pela nuca e os lábios se encontraram num beijo profundo, cheio de paixão e fúria. As línguas travavam uma batalha sem aparente ganhador. Interromperam o beijo brevemente, enquanto Draco tirava o vestido escarlate de Ginny, fazendo o mesmo com a própria camisa. Ela o abraçou com mais força, sentindo os troncos quentes se tocando. Draco apertou os seios da ruiva por cima do sutiã, enquanto beijava seus lábios, e descia para o queixo, passando a língua pelo pescoço e indo até o lóbulo da orelha.

"Draco?" Murmurou na orelha do homem, segurando-o pelos cabelos macios. "Você me ama?"

Ele se soltou com agilidade e a segurou suavemente pelo queixo, forçando o contato visual.

"Por que pergunta se sabe a resposta?"

"Não precisa se preocupar, querido. Eu também não te amo." Retrucou, após alguns segundos de silêncio. Sorriu docemente. "Eu também não te amo."

Se ela quisesse ter dito mais alguma coisa, não teria tempo, porque ele a agarrou pela cintura com uma mão e pela nuca com a outra. Deitou-a na cama, acariciando a pele de leite, correndo a língua quente pelo umbigo, subindo até os seios e tirando o sutiã com pressa. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo o corpo inteiro arrepiar. Cravou as longas unhas na pele das costas pálidas dele, sem conseguir conter um gemido.

Ginny pensou que explodiria de prazer. Jamais pensara em ver Draco tão empolgado, muito menos tão preocupado em satisfaze-la.

Separaram-se, ofegantes. Os corpos quentes e molhados. Draco deixou-se cair ao lado de Ginny, puxando o lençol para cobri-los.

Ele abriu os olhos alguns minutos depois e percebeu que ela estava dormindo. Rapidamente se levantou, recuperando-se da letargia. Saiu do banho e secou os cabelos com um feitiço.

Parou na frente da cama, observando a ruiva dormir. Girou a varinha entre os dedos, produzindo faíscas douradas.

Ginevra era toda vermelha. Os cabelos eram vermelhos como o outono. Os lábios, como morangos. Naquele momento, o corpo estava cheio de manchas da mesma cor.

Draco deu seu costumeiro sorriso de lado, aquele em que apenas o lado esquerdo denunciava a intenção.

Ela era toda vermelha e ele gostava daquilo.

Mas havia algo que ele gostaria de ver. Um tom de vermelho que podia apostar que era totalmente diferente de qualquer outro no mundo.

Rodou a varinha entre os dedos novamente, produzindo faíscas vermelhas.

O veneno que sempre corria em suas veias quando estava com Ginny, começou a agir. Uma sensação estranha lambeu suas entranhas. Draco se aproximou novamente da amante, e uando ela abriu os olhos, ele tocou seus cabelos.

"Você estava errada, Ginny", ela piscou, confusa. "Eu te amava." Ele murmurou e se afastou antes que Ginny sequer tivesse tempo de processar a informação.

"Draco..."

Ele se virou num gesto elegante, fazendo um aceno longo com a varinha. Sua voz saiu gelada e suave.

Ginevra era toda vermelha. Vermelho-outono nos cabelos. Os lábios eram vermelhos como morangos. Mas o vermelho mais belo era o de seu sangue. Intenso, brilhante, quente. Ele se abaixou ao seu lado, tocando o sangue que jorrava, levando os dedos aos lábios.

Fechou os olhos, saboreando a substância mais deliciosa e fantástica que já provara. Sorriu, observando a respiração de Ginny ficar mais difícil e rasa. Seus olhos marrons eram puro terror. Suas mãos agarravam convulsivamente os lençóis outrora brancos e as pernas se moviam cada vez mais lentas, numa última tentativa desesperada de sobreviver.

XXxXxXxX

Draco acendeu um cigarro, acenando friamente para o porteiro trouxa que o cumprimentava, solícito como um elfo doméstico.

Ela estava errada. Ele a amara. Mas Draco não tinha o direito de ama-la. Esse direito pertencia a Harry Potter. Assim sendo, o amor tornara-se ódio.

Ódio que corria nas suas veias, mantendo-o vivo.

Pela última vez, naquela noite fria, ele a possuíra, conhecendo cada um dos seus tons de vermelho, inclusive o mais belo. E agora, um pouco dela corriam em sua veias, misturado ao seu sangue puro. Veneno-sangue.

A culpa não era dele. Ginny era petulante e peçonhenta. Uma víbora. E morrera vítima do próprio veneno. Veneno-sangue.

Finite Incantatum

N/A: Merlin sabe como foi difícil não fazer uma história de vampiros. Bem, espero que tenham gostado! Reviews, please!!


End file.
